Een pianolerares voor Severus Sneep
by ssnapelover
Summary: De moeder van Sneep maakt zich zorgen dat haar zoon nog steeds ongehuwd is. Ze gooit een geheim wapen in de strijd om daar verandering in te brengen.


Een pianolerares voor Severus Sneep.

Ze vulde meteen het hele schoolplein met haar aura: Lady Estella Sneep-Bracknell, de moeder van Severus Sneep. De toverdrankenleraar was al de schrik van elke leerling op Zweinstein, maar de uitstraling van zijn moeder was zonodig nog angstaanjagender.

Hoewel ze de tachtig naderde, was ze nog steeds een knappe verschijning. Haar koele, grijsblauwe ogen keken trots en met een beetje minachting de wereld in, haar slanke lichaam maakte geen overbodige bewegingen. Ze had haar weelderige zilvergrijze haardos in een hoog kapsel opgestoken, met daardoor heen een slang van zwart fluweel geregen, die omhoog kronkelde. Zijn ogen waren flonkerende robijnen.

Haar zwarte jurk deed aan de zwarte toga van haar zoon denken, maar was, als je goed keek, in een spinnenwebmotief geweven, zwart op zwart. Alleen bij haar hals werden de spinnenwebben doorzichtig, waar ze als een kanten kraag omhoog stonden.

Ze gunde de huiself die ze bij zich had geen blik waardig, wees alleen met haar elegante ebbenhouten wandelstok naar een tas. De elf boog meteen nederig en droeg de tas achter haar aan.

Professor Perlamentus liep haar tegemoet.

´Estella, wat heerlijk je nog eens te zien…´ zei hij vriendelijk.

´Waar is Severus?´ vroeg ze kort. ´Hij wist op welk tijdstip ik zou arriveren.´

´Hij is nog in de les, lieve. Hij komt er zo aan.´

´Ik ben verbaasd, Albus: we hebben afgesproken om twaalf uur, dus is de les voorbij.´

Perkamentus knikte. ´Ik zal hem laten roepen, hij is zo plichtsgetrouw, Estella.´

Even later kwam Severus Sneep het plein op. Hij vertoonde zoals gewoonlijk geen emoties, liep rustig op zijn moeder af en gaf haar een vage handkus.

´Moeder…´ zei hij. Verder niets.

´Je ziet er vermoeid uit, Severus,´ zei Lady Estella. Ze raakte even zijn gezicht aan. ´Je ziet altijd zo bleek…´ Even leek haar blik iets aan strengheid te verliezen. Sneep bleef onbewogen, reageerde in het geheel niet op haar aanraking, maar ontweek deze ook niet.

´Het was een druk semester,´ was zijn antwoord.

´Gaan we nog naar binnen?´ zei zijn moeder en keek bijna afkeurend om zich heen, naar de studenten die zich onderhand drie rijen dik om hen heen hadden verzameld, starend naar de Toverdrankenleraar en zijn indrukwekkende moeder. Onder hen bevonden zich ook Ron, Hermelien en Harry.

´Jeetje, geen wonder dat hij zo gefrustreerd is,´ mompelde Ron. ´Je zult _zoiets_ als moeder hebben…´

´Maar mooi is ze wel,´ fluisterde Hermelien. ´En moet je die stof van haar jurk zien, zoiets kost een fortuin.´

´Als de familie Sneep ergens geen gebrek aan heeft, dan is het geld,´ zei Harry. ´Niet dat Sneep er veel mee doet. Ik heb hem zelfs nog nooit met een nieuwe toga gezien.´

´Wat is dat voor iets?´ zei Lady Sneep in het voorbijlopen en ze wees naar Ron, zonder hem aan te kijken. ´Dat rode haar doet me denken aan die onmogelijke politicus in het parlement, die man die denkt dat Dreuzels gelijkwaardig zijn aan volbloed tovenaars.´

´Wat opmerkzaam bent u, moeder,´ zei Sneep. ´Het is inderdaad een zoon van Wemel.´ Hij wierp Ron een vernietigende blik toe en leidde zijn moeder naar binnen, zoals een prins dat met de koninginmoeder zou doen.

´Goh, wat een serpent,´ zei Ron toen ze voorbij waren gelopen. ´Ze doet me denken aan die draak van het toernooi, Harry, dat beest dat je hebt afgemaakt.´

Sneep ontving zijn moeder in een aparte kamer, waar ze thee dronken. De huiself moest op de gang blijven staan. Met een elegant gebaar liet ze de theepot zweven en twee kopje inschenken. Ze was een van de weinige tovenaressen die ook zonder toverstaf kon toveren. Severus´ tovertalent kwam duidelijk van haar kant van de familie.

´Ik kom niet uit beleefdheid,´ zei ze snel. ´Ik kom om je te vertellen dat ik dat vreselijke huis van je heb laten opknappen voordat je er heengaat in de zomer.´

Severus verstijfde.

´Wat bedoelt u met opknappen, moeder? Ik hoop niet dat alles door elkaar is gegooid. Ik haat het als mensen aan mijn spullen zitten.´

´Het is al erg genoeg dat je in zo´n achterbuurt woont omdat je te gierig bent voor iets beters, maar ik wil op zijn minst dat je bezoek kan zien dat je van goede huize bent.´

´Ik krijg nooit bezoek, moeder.´

´Ja, dat is meteen het tweede onderwerp waarover ik eens met je moet spreken…´ begon Lady Sneep en ze zette haar kopje neer. ´Je bent nu al vijfenveertig jongen…´

´Zesenveertig, moeder.´

´Nou, kijk eens aan, nog ouder dan ik dacht. En je bent nog steeds alleen.´

´Nu stond Severus op, alsof hij door een wesp gestoken was, maar beheerste zich en ging weer zitten.

´Werkelijk moeder, moeten we daar nou steeds over praten als we elkaar zien? Ik heb u al zo vaak gezegd: ik voel me prima in mijn eentje, ik voel niets voor een huwelijk.´

´Maar mensen denken onderhand…´

´Oh, _daar_ gaat het om, wat de mensen denken,´ zei Severus en nu kon hij een venijnige ondertoon niet onderdrukken.

´Hoe dan ook…´ praatte Lady Sneep met scherpe stem over hem heen, ´Ik heb je huis opgeknapt en er staat een verrassing voor je.´

Severus schonk weinig aandacht aan haar cryptische boodschap en ging voor het raam staan bokken.

Zijn moeder kwam geruisloos achter hem staan en streelde zijn vettige haar.

´Toe nou, jongen. Ben toch niet altijd zo dwars. Ik heb het beste met je voor. Het doet me pijn als ik je zo eenzaam zie. Je verwaarloost jezelf zo…´

´Ik doe wat ik heb geleerd,´ zei Sneep verbitterd.

Ze trok haar hand terug, gekwetst. ´Ik weet wel dat we geen goede ouders waren, Severus. Maar je bent als een klein kind dat maar niet verder wil in het leven.´

Snape moest denken aan het lesje dat hij Harry Potter eens had willen leren:´Jij en Sirius zijn één pot nat, altijd maar klagen hoe oneerlijk het leven is. Maar het leven _is_ oneerlijk, Potter!´

Zijn van pijn vetrokken gezicht trok weer in een strak masker.

´U hebt gelijk moeder,´ zei hij mat. En ze namen afscheid.

Het laatste semester zat erop en Sneep stak met tegenzin de sleutel in het slot van zijn nogal sobere rijtjeshuis in de stad. Met enige achterdocht stapte hij naar binnen en staarde afkeurend naar de mintgroen geschilderde hal.

´Ik haat mintgroen,´ mompelde hij. Vergeefs zocht hij naar de roestige spijker die altijd als kapstok had gediend, om te ontdekken dat er een gloednieuwe houten kapstok in de hoek van de gang stond.

´Als ze het maar niet van mijn geld heeft gedaan,´ dacht hij hardop.

Tot zijn opluchting was er in de huiskamer niet veel veranderd. De vuilwitte muren waren weer helder wit, de boekenkasten afgestoft, zodat je weer zag dat ze van rood hout waren en niet grijs van het stof. Hij miste zijn oude pianokruk, waarvan hij nooit precies wist waar die vandaan kwam en die hij altijd gebruikte als bijzettafeltje, wanneer hij in zijn stoel zat te lezen. Toen zag hij de kruk ineens: in de erker, bij een … piano.

´Wel verdraaid…´ Hij liep er met enkele ferme passen heen en bekeek het glanzende monster met afkeer. Geld wegsmijten aan zoiets frivools. Hij had nooit enige interesse getoond in muziek, behalve de strenge toccata´s van Bach op het kerkorgel, dus hoe kon zijn moeder nu met zoiets aankomen! Het was meer dan ergerlijk.

Geïrriteerd las hij het briefje dat op de piano stond:´De echte verrassing komt nog, maandag om half tien. Je moeder.´

Sneep keek op zijn klok, het was vijf voor half tien en het was maandag. Gelaten liep hij de keuken in. Daar was hij verbaasd over de transformatie; hij herkende zijn eigen keuken niet meer. De keukenkastjes, die nooit gepoetst werden en waarvan de handvatten los hingen, waren vervangen door nieuwe en er stond een fruitschaal op het aanrecht, vol met allerhande fruit. Ook daar weer een briefje van zijn moeder: `En eet wat gevarieerder Severus, daar knapt je huid van op.´

Boos stak hij het briefje weer terug. Op dat moment ging de bel van de voordeur. Hij keek op de klok. Dat zou de verrassing zijn. Hij deed open en zag een jonge vrouw staan. Ze had lang zwart haar en een paarsfluwelen jurkje aan. Onder haar arm droeg ze bladmuziek.

´Hallo, ik ben Barbera Decrescendo en ik kom voor de pianoles,´ zei ze, met een mooie donkere altstem. Severus vergat haar hand de schudden, die ze maar weer terugtrok.

´Maar… ik wist niet… Goed komt u binnen,´ besloot Severus. Het was allemaal zo surrealistisch dat dit er ook nog wel bij kon.

De vrouw liep voor hem uit door de gang en hij zag dat ze een mooi achterste had. Zijn blik bleef gefixeerd op de fraaie rondingen, die nadrukkelijk afstaken in de dunne fluwelen stof.

´Ha, daar staat ie,´ zei ze enthousiast, toen ze de piano in het vizier kreeg. ´Mag ik?´

´Gaat uw gang,´zei Severus.

´Oh alsjeblieft, zeg toch Barbera. Ik mag toch Severus zeggen hoop ik?´

Hij knikte en zag hoe haar fraai gevormde zitvlak op zijn oude pianokruk ging zitten, waar hij altijd zijn glas Whisky had opgezet, zodat er kringen op het leer kwamen.

Ze speelde eerst een riedeltje om de weerstand van de toetsen uit te proberen en toen barstte ze uit in een Mazurka van Chopin. Haar lichaam bewoog soepel en vol emotie mee op de muziek. Bij de hoge tonen, die heel heftig waren, deinde haar kleine, ferme boezem licht mee en haar gebruinde benen zochten vurig de pedalen.

´En?´vroeg ze, toen ze klaar was, met een blos van de inspanning en licht hijgend.

´Verrukkelijk,´zei Severus en hij merkte te laat dat zijn blik ongegeneerd op haar lichaam bleef rustten.

Ze lachte verlegen en zei: ´Probeer het toch ook eens… Ik zal je helpen.´

Nu realiseerde Sneep zich ineens weer dat het om pianoles ging en hij maakte een afwerend gebaar.

´Sorry, maar ik… mijn moeder heeft dit geregeld en ik…Ik ben helemaal niet muzikaal.´

´Maar je zingt heel goed, Severus. Ik heb je wel eens horen zingen bij een plechtigheid op Zweinstein. Je hebt een prachtige basstem.´

´Op Zweintstein?´ zei Severus verbaasd. ´Daar heb ik u…je nooit gezien.´

´Nee, ik was daar met familie. Ik stond een rij achter je. Toen hoorde ik dat je een bijzonder goede stem hebt. Dus…´ Ze tikte eventjes met een vlakke hand op de kruk om hem aan te sporen te gaan zitten. Met een zucht deed hij wat ze vroeg en nam plaats achter de piano.

´Kijk…´ zei ze en wees naar de centrale C. ´Deze C komt steeds weer terug op de piano, maar dan hoger of lager. Sla ze eens allemaal aan, dan krijg je een idee hoe het is.´

Met een onbeholpen, verkrampte hand zocht hij alle C´s op.

Ze pakte zijn arm beet toen hij klaar was.

´Kijk, je bent nog een beetje verkrampt,´ zei ze. ´Als het goed is, moet je zo min mogelijk spieren gebruiken.´ Ze ging nu achter hem staan en masseerde zijn halsspieren.

´Voel je hoe gespannen je bent, Severus? Dat moet allemaal weg.´

Hij onttrok zich verlegen aan haar handen.

´Neem me niet kwalijk… ik…´

´Je vind het toch niet vervelend als ik je aanraak?´ ze geschrokken. ´Dat hoort nu eenmaal bij mijn beroep.´

´Ja, dat weet ik . Het ligt niet aan jou. Het ligt aan mij. Ik geef niets om muziek. Nou, ja behalve een beetje Bach dan.´

´Bach…Jazeker, je bent een echte Bach persoon,´ zei ze nu, alsof haar nu ineens alles duidelijk werd rondom Severus. ´Waarom vind je die componist zo bijzonder als ik vragen mag?´

´Ik weet het eigenlijk niet…´ begon Severus. ´Het is alsof ik het hele heelal ineens begrijp als ik naar zijn toccata luister. Maar niet alleen die wiskundige precisie spreekt me aan, het is tegelijkertijd ook vol van…emotie…,´ besloot hij en hij merkte nu hoe dicht ze naast elkaar zaten, op die oude versleten kruk. Hij stond op en liep naar de drankenkast.

´Iets te drinken?´ vroeg hij. ´En vertel eens: welk familielid was dat dan, waarvoor je naar Zweinstein kwam?´

´Harry Potter natuurlijk,´ zei ze. ´Heeft je moeder dat dan niet verteld?´

Hij verstijfde. ´_Potter_?´ herhaalde hij knarsetandend en hij keek haar niet aan om zijn boosheid niet te laten zien. Hoe kon zijn moeder hem dit aandoen, hem een familielid van die duivelse kwelgeest op zijn dak sturen. Hoe vernederend was dit allemaal weer. Net nu hij Barbera zo leuk begon te vinden… En dan dit.

Hij draaide zich beheerst om, zijn gezicht weer in de gebruikelijk plooi en reikte haar een glas aan.

´Aha. Potter,´ zei hij koeltjes.

Nu zag hij haar groene ogen pas. Hij had het kunnen weten, Potter had ook groene ogen… Lily had groene ogen… Zijn eigen ogen werden even nat toen hij aan Lily dacht. Hij wist dat ze nooit meer terugkwam, maar nu zag hij heel even haar schaduw terug in de ogen van deze betoverend mooie, jonge vrouw. Maar de gedachte aan een bloedlijn met James Potter bedierf het grondig. Als hij zijn pianolerares met een brilletje op voorstelde, dan zag hij bijna Harry. Walgelijk. Hij moest er een punt achter zetten. Er kwamen geen nieuwe pianolessen.

´Natuurlijk is Harry maar een halfbroer van mij,´ vervolgde ze. ´Het verbaast me echt dat je moeder er nooit iets over gezegd heeft. Lily had een kortstondige verhouding met een oudere broer van Lucius. Een echte Malfidus, die haar in de steek liet toen ze zwanger bleek. De familie van Malfidus regelde dat de baby, dat was ik dus, bij een pleeggezin opgroeide, ver van Malfidus vandaan, om geen roddels te krijgen.

´De schoft!´ flapte Severus eruit en hij verbaasde zich over zijn emotionele uitbarsting. ´Dus… jouw vader was een Malfidus en niet James Potter?´ vroeg hij nog eens heel nadrukkelijk.

´Ja, die _schoft_ was mijn vader, niet James,´ herhaalde ze lachend. ´Het lijkt wel alsof je daarover opgelucht bent?´

´Ja… nee… ik bedoel… Ik mag Potter niet zo. Vandaar,´ besloot hij. ´Maar je lijkt sprekend op zijn… Nou ja, het doet er niet meer toe.´

Hij ging weer op de kruk zitten en sloeg zacht een C aan. Hij bleef glazig naar het toetsenbord kijken alsof daar een oplossing te vinden was voor al zijn opgekropte emoties en hij leek Barbera even helemaal niet meer waar te nemen.

´Zal ik volgende week dan weer komen?´ vroeg ze.

´Ja, graag,´ antwoordde hij, alsof hij uit een diepe slaap ontwaakte en keek haar aan.

´Kijk, je arm is helemaal niet meer zo gespannen,´ zei ze en tilde zijn hand van het toetsenbord. Zijn vinger raakte ongewild even haar schoot toen hij zijn arm terugtrok.

´Zal wel een eeuwigheid duren eer ik Bach kan spelen,´ zei hij moedeloos. ´Ik heb geen enkele ervaring.´

´Ik denk dat het wel mee zal vallen,´ besloot Barbera. ´Die dingen gaan soms verassend snel.´


End file.
